The Calm Before The Storm
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Dexter thinks starting a new life with Hannah and Harrison in Argentina is all that he has ever wanted; that was before he had to say goodbye to the one person that has always been there for him through thick and thin- his sister Deb. Will he be able to leave her behind or will his heart get in the way? Please Read and Review. [Set after Season 8 Episode 9- NO SPOILERS] DEBSTER!


**Author's Note:**

This is my first DEBSTER story; I love them and ship them so much. If you don't like Deb x Dexter, or think that they are gross because of incest or whatever- don't read, simple as that. For those of you that love them as much as I do, I only hope that I can do them some sort of justice!

The story picks up from episode Season 8 Episode 9 "Make your own kind of music" pretty much everything is the same except Deb and Quinn DID NOT KISS in the last episode. The first chapter doesn't really have a lot of Debster but the second will, so please bare with me.

So the story is rated M because of Deb's potty mouth and probably for later sex scenes ;)

Please leave me a review so I know how I went? Thanks!

Paris xx

* * *

"Jesus, Debra! Will you please just say something?" Dexter Morgan asked his sister irritably, before throwing his hands up in the air.

He knows that he is asking a lot from her. He can tell that she is barely coping with the news that he has just hit her with; but he really _needs_ his sister right now.

Debra slowly lifted her head out of her hands that had been covering her face and bit down onto her bottom lip. She could feel the tears building up. They were starting to burn her eyes painfully with a stinging sensation.

She was inches away from breaking down and crying uncontrollably. A wave of different kinds of emotions washed over her tired body; reminding her of the last time that she had felt like this. Her heart ached slightly, as the memory of the painful event came flooding quickly back into her mind. She had just killed her superior, Maria LaGuerta and her life was turned completely upside down. Unable to cope with her guilt and with the consequences of shooting an innocent woman; she had run far away from everyone that she knew.

Deb shut her eyes quickly. She still remembered the day that she walked into Captain Matthew's office and quit on the spot without notice. He had begged her to reconsider, explaining that Maria's death had been hard on the whole department. But he had no fucking idea how badly it was affecting her or the remorse that she had felt everyday since she had pulled that trigger. For her quitting and getting the fuck out of town was the best that she could do. She had felt like the biggest hypocrite to stay in a job where she hunted murders when she had just become one herself. So she had made the decision to leave for good; without saying a single goodbye to any of her friends and without looking back at the mess of a life that she had left behind. It had taken only six months for her brother to find her and to bring up all the guilt and anger that she had managed to block out while she was away. Things that she had wished to never experience again had resurfaced instantly upon seeing her brother in the grocery store. Suddenly she had been transported back to the night that she had shot Maria in the shipping container. The guilt of what she had done, the anger she had felt towards Dexter for almost making her chose who to shoot that night, the betrayal she felt for shooting an innocent woman had all come back to her upon seeing her brother again for the first time in six months. It had taken a lot to pull her back from the negative thoughts that had consumed her life a mere eight months ago. Dr Vogel had helped somewhat with her extensive and thorough counselling sessions. But now as her brother waited for her to reply to the bombshell that he had just hit her with; she could feel herself slipping back into the empty void that she had tried so hard to rid herself of forever.

"Deb…please..." Dexter said pleading.

Debra rolled her eyes quickly. "What the _fuck _do you want me to say, Dex?" she asked standing up and starting to pick up the empty beer bottles on her coffee table.

"I don't know. How you _feel_, maybe? Anything would be better than you ignoring me." he said following her with some more empty bottles.

"Jesus Christ, Dexter! _How I feel?_ Do_ you_ even care how I fucking feel?" she asked choking out the words.

"Of course I do." he said genuinely. "Deb, you know that, right? You're my sister and I love you."

"You sure have a fucked up way of showing it."

"Deb, I don't know _how_ to change your mind... but Hannah makes me happy."

"You can't." she said quickly. "I will _never_ be okay with you being with that…_killer_. She belongs in jail, Dex. She is dangerous and you are a fucking fool if you think you can trust her!"

"I love her, Deb."

"And I suppose you want me to _believe_ that she loves you too? Hmmm? That she _won't _kill you like she did to her previous _husbands_…or like she did to Sal Price? Because, let me guess... you both understand each other or some other kind of fucked up serial killer kind of shit? _Right?_"

"Deb…"

"She's a wanted fugitive for a fucking reason, Dexter! I can't believe that we are even having this conversation! For fuck's sake!" she cried out loudly. "I really don't know what kind of _spell_ that psycho has you under...but I know for a fucking fact that if she didn't _charm_ you with her _pretty_ looks, you would have put her on your table by now and rightly so."

Dexter didn't have the heart to tell his sister that he had once tried to kill Hannah. He knew that telling her now would only infuriate her more for not having followed up on his decision to kill her. Deb was already mad enough as it was now, there was no need to get her more worked up.

"Deb, I am not asking you to be okay with this." Dexter said slowly after a moment's pause. "I just wanted you to be the first to know my news…in case you heard it from Quinn or somebody else."

"Well thanks for the fucking consideration!" she said sarcastically. "I will be sure to sleep peacefully tonight _knowing_ that my only brother and nephew are going to Argentina with the fucking Queen of Aconite Poisoning."

"Deb, she's not-"

"No, Dex. Don't act like you've forgotten that she _drugged_ us before! She has drugged me _twice _and last year I ended up in hospital because I crashed my fucking car when I passed out! Or did you forget that your _precious _girlfriend almost killed me?"

Dexter wanted to reassure her that he hadn't forgotten. Hannah poisoning Deb had been the reason why he had handed her over to the police last year. He had needed to keep his family safe and Hannah had shown herself to be untrustworthy threat to them. But Hannah had changed. Dexter wished there was some kind of way to show Deb that she was not the same Hannah McKay who had almost tried to kill her last year.

"And now you want to go to Argentina with her and start a _new_ life for you and Harrison?" Deb continued rambling on, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Jesus Christ Dexter! Are you out of your _fucking_ mind?"

"No."

Deb sighed heavily. "Get the fuck out of my house."

"What?" he asked frowning.

"You heard me. Get the fuck out of my fucking house." She said walking over to the front door and holding it wide open. "Go."

Dexter stood up from the couch and walked slowly towards the front door. There was no use trying to talk to her when she was being difficult like this, he reasoned. Maybe if he left her to sleep on the issue, it might make more sense to her in the morning. He knew that this was highly unlikely, but the other possibility was too damn depressing.

"I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow?" he asked hopefully. "Do you want me to bring something or should I make my pancakes?"

Deb rolled her eyes quickly. "Don't fucking bother coming back here until you start thinking with your head and not your _dick." _She said before slamming the front door shut before he could reply.

_Fuck!_ Dexter thought walking towards his car disappointedly. _That had gone a lot worse than he had expected!_

xx xx xx xx xx

"How did it go?" Hannah asked when Dexter hoped into the driver's seat of his car.

"Badly. She took the news exactly as I thought she would." He said, turning the ignition key to start his car.

Of course he didn't have the heart to tell his girlfriend that it had gone a lot worse than he had hoped. So he figured to play it down a little and lie, after all there was no need to get her anymore worried than she already was.

"I should have come inside with you." she said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"No, it was better that you stayed here. Trust me. You are not exactly Deb's favourite person."

"The feelings mutual." She said rolling her eyes quickly. "So what next? We are still leaving for Argentina, _right?_ Or did she manage to talk you out of it? You were gone for a while."

"No, we are still going." He said, shooting Hannah a quick glance before focusing his eyes back to the road. "I just need to resign from work and let Harrison's day care know. I have a few loose ends to tie up first and we can leave after that."

"And what about Deb?"

"What about her?"

"Can we trust her, Dex? I mean, how do we know that she won't tell anyone where we went? Or how can we be sure that she won't send the Feds after us once we arrive in Argentina?"

"She won't." Dexter said, gripping onto the steering wheel a little harder.

"You may be able to trust her, but I can't. Dexter, she won't stop until she has separated us." Hannah said placing her hand onto his lap. "She hates me, Dex and she wants to make my life miserable."

"If Deb wanted you behind bars, Hannah," he said before sighing heavily, "She wouldn't have backed down when we went to Motel to help Zach last week. Trust me, she would have dragged you out of there herself and thrown you in jail again. Deb is not going to be a problem for us. She will come around."

"You better be right."

xx xx xx xx xx

"Hey, sorry to call so late. Are you busy? I could really use a friend right now." Deb said sighing heavily. "Can you come over to mine?"

"Sure, I'll be there in twenty minutes. See you soon." Joey said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that baby?" Jamie asked before yawning loudly.

"Work." He said lying quickly, before pecking her cheek with a kiss. "Go back to sleep."

"What time is it? Why on earth are you working so late? Does my brother know how ridiculous it is for you to be heading out at this time?"

"Its fine babe...I'll be back before you even know it."

She sighed heavily. "Okay, but just be careful when you shut the door, I don't want Harrison to wake up. I had the hardest time putting him down tonight. I don't think he likes staying in unfamiliar places."

"Okay. I'll be quiet."

"Can't you just call my brother and say that you are sick? Joey, it's late babe. I'll do it for you if you want?"

"I'll be back soon. Get some rest." He said changing the subject before walking out of his bedroom and heading for the front door.

He hated lying to his girlfriend, but if she knew the truth about where he was going she would be furious with him; and that was one fight that he was hoping to avoid.

xx xx xx xx xx

"Are you sure you won't come to bed?" Hannah asked, walking into Dexter's living room and drying her wet hair with a towel.

"I'll come soon." he said sorting through some of his stuff on his table.

He had already started to pack for Argentina. So far he had narrowed things down into three categories: things to take with him, things to burn and things to give to Deb.

"We have plenty of time to pack." She said wrapping her hands around her boyfriend's waist. "I can think of something better to do tonight..."

"I really shouldn't." he said unwrapping her hands from around his body. "There's so much to do and with that US Marshall looking for you, I'd rather just get all this finished. The sooner I do this, the sooner we can leave and start our life over in Argentina."

"I know..." she said cupping his face, "…but it's not every night that we get to have the place _alone_ to ourselves. With Harrison out, we should be taking advantage of it. Now I won't have to scream into a pillow to muffle my orgasms."

Hannah bit down playfully onto Dexter's bottom lip and he groaned loudly. He really hated the affect she had on him and the way that he was unable to ever say no.

"I promise you can finish packing when I fall asleep." She said dragging him towards his bedroom. "Right now I need a good hard fuck. Do you think you can do that for me, Dexter Morgan?"

"I think I can." he said before undoing her towel to reveal her naked body and pinning her down against his hard bed.

xx xx xx xx xx

"When did my life become so fucked up?" Deb asked before sipping some more of her beer.

"I always thought you had your shit together." Joey said in reply.

"No, it's always been a fucking mess…ever since I can remember."

"You could have fooled me." He said before sculling down some more beer. "What's wrong with you anyways?"

"Where do I fucking start?" she exclaimed loudly. "I hate my new job, I'm in love with someone who is with someone else, my brother is dating this _slut _that I hate, and to make matter worse he tells me today that he is thinking of leaving the fucking country with her and Harrison for good…"

"Dex is leaving? When?"

"I don't know yet. I'm trying to talk him out of it, but he won't listen to me. He has _no_ fucking brains when it comes to this girl."

"I didn't even know that he was dating again."

"Well he is and she's a fucking psycho. But do you think he listens to me? No. He's like every fucking other guy on the planet that thinks with their dicks."

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"Yes and he doesn't seem to care."

"Then fuck him."

"Excuse me?"

"I said…_Fuck him._" Joey said repeating himself.

"I heard you the first fucking time." She said quickly.

"Why does it matter to you so much if he is dating this… _slut?" _

"Because I don't want to see him get hurt." She said defensively.

"Debra, he's a grown man. I'm sure Dexter can take care of himself."

"Not with this bitch." She mumbled before taking another sip of her beer.

"You worry too much about unnecessarily shit, Deb. That's what made you a fucking good Lieutenant, but at the same time it was your _downfall_."

"And you know this because…?"

"Because I know you, better than you know yourself. Deb, I was your partner for three years and your boyfriend for almost two."

"Didn't we only date for a little over a year?" she asked, laughing a little nervously.

"A year and a half is closer to two than one."

"That makes no fucking sense!" she said laughing. "A half is a _half_. It can be closer to either year, you moron!"

"Maybe to you, we only dated for a little over a year, but to me it was closer to two."

"Well aren't you a 'glass is half-full kind of guy'." She said sarcastically.

"Not really. I just remember thinking that those two years, were the best of my life." He said before an awkward silence fell over them.

"I, uh, shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." Joey said, trying to break the awkward silence between them.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't a better girlfriend to you."

"Are you kidding me? Deb you were the _best_ girlfriend I ever had."

"What about Jamie?" she whispered, her voice just above a whisper.

"I like Jamie a lot. But she's obviously _not _you." he said looking her in the eyes. "Plus she's whiny and extremely clingy."

"Well, you better not break her heart…or you'll have Baptista to answer to."

"Trust me, I know." he said sighing heavily. "I think I jumped in too soon with her. I thought it was what I wanted, but now...I'm having second thoughts."

"Just be careful, okay? Her brother happens to be your boss and things could get a lot more complicated at work if you fuck her over. Baptista is very protective of her…remember all the shit he did to Lewis?"

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"I thought you guys are cute together." Deb said cracking open another beer and passing it to Joey. "At least you are together. The guy I want is totally _off _limits."

"Why is he?" Joey asked snapping up his head quickly.

"He's dating someone else. It's fucking _complicated_."

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"I did a long time ago but now he's with someone else." She said before having another sip of beer. "Shits fucked up."

"Maybe you need to tell him again."

"I doubt that would make him change his fucking mind."

"It might be worth a shot." He said smiling a little. "You're worth it after all."

Debra sighed heavily. Maybe Joey was right. What was the worst that could happen? Even if Dexter still didn't feel the same way, at least she would have tried, right? Somehow that seemed like a better alternative to wondering if her life would have been any different had he not fled to Argentina with Hannah Mckay.

xx xx xx xx xx

_Reviews? Pretty, pretty please? xoox_


End file.
